


Alone Time

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex in a Car, The Ford Anglia, non sexgod!charlie, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Tonks struggle for some alone time at the Burrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

The Burrow was a cacophony of noise, thanks to Charlie Weasley’s many siblings but for all that they were nice enough. Even his mother didn’t seem to be _overly_ bothered by the pink spiky hair she’d taken to wearing in their sixth year at Hogwarts. 

“I.. umm.. thanks for coming, Tonks,” Charlie said pulling her aside after the family dinner. “Must be a bit overwhelming for you, I guess.”

Which was a surprisingly tactful way of mentioning that she had no extended family that would acknowledge her existence, Tonks thought. He had such a bashful air about his thoughtfulness Tonks couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Oh I don’t mind your family,” Tonks said stepping close to him. “Some of them are almost as cute as you.”

It was remarkable how easy it was to make him blush. Charlie was a supremely confidently flier, fearless in the face of fearsome magical beasts… and utterly unable to talk to girls. She stayed close to him, her hand pressed against his muscular chest. Still blushing he smiled down at her…

…until the twins wolf-whistled and fell about each other giggling at them. Charlie opened his mouth to yell at them but another officious looking boy with horn-rimmed glasses beat him to it. Though this only resulted in an argument that reached almost deafening levels before Bill sauntered in and somehow managed to silence all three boys and send them packing to the lounge. 

“Bro, you know if I handle this mob, I’m sure you can find somewhere quiet to hang out if you really wanted to.” And Bill followed his charges into the living room with a wink at the both of them.

~

“Oh wow, that’s something.”

“It’s my dad’s. He’s the only other one who’d come out here. And Mum’s probably got him chained to the wireless right now.”

“He’s taken good care of it.”

“Oh he’s mad about this muggle stuff. Apparently it’s call and Auto-Mobile. It’s like a broom for them or something.”

A musical laugh. “I know what a car is, silly.”

“Sorry, Right. Of course, sorry.”

“Now What I bet you don’t know is what muggles our age do in these thing.”

“I… what? Sorry.”

“Maybe I’ll just show you.”

~ 

In gathering gloom, behind The Burrow, the powder blue Ford Anglia squeaked and groaned as it rocked on its suspension. 

Charlie’s face was a mix of flustered astonishment and intense concentration as he thrust into her from above. Tonks might have found it adorable if she could concentrate on anything except the way his cock was filling her. She clutched at him, arms and legs tugging him closer to her in the backseat.

“Oh Tonks!” He cried out as she squeezed down on him, one hand thrown out flat on the misty window as he spilled inside her.

The Anglia’s motion stilled. They slipped back into the house, leaving only a sweaty handprint on the window as evidence of their fun.


End file.
